1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to cooling apparatuses for dissipating heat of electronic devices, and particularly to a cooling apparatus with electromagnetic interference shielding function.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices are widely used in our daily life. These electronic devices facilitate our working, living, and playing. Although many improvements have been made, there are still some difficulties in designing for effective heat dissipation and electromagnetic interference (EMI) shielding.
To reduce EMI among electronic elements, an EMI shield is used to enclose the electronic element thus attenuating EMI. However, electronic elements generate a lot of heat, which must be dissipated before the electronic element is damaged or destroyed.
A cooling apparatus is generally used to dissipate heat generated by electronic elements. There are typically two types of cooling apparatuses. A first type cooling apparatus uses a heat sink with fins, attached to the electronic element, for absorbing and conducting heat. A second type cooling apparatus uses a fan and a fan duct to dissipate the heat. The fan duct has an outlet in which the electronic element is placed. The fan produces an airflow that takes the heat generated by the electronic element out the outlet via the fan duct.
It is difficult to shield EMI and dissipate heat at the same time. Regarding the EMI shielding technology, the shield prevents heat from escaping. Regarding the first type cooling apparatus, the fins act as antennas that enhance EMI. Regarding the second type of cooling apparatus, EMI can be travel out through the outlet.
Therefore, a cooling apparatus with EMI shielding function is needed in the industry to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.